


The Song Of The White Wolf

by Vesania94



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Child Assassin, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, Lily is the Telban'fen, Post-Trespasser, Prose Poem, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Most Dangerous Child In Thedas, Trespasser DLC, What Have I Done, a teaser if you will, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesania94/pseuds/Vesania94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mysterious Telban'fen does not take kindly to attempts on the peace her mother tried to restore. This is the song she sings while tracking the agents of Fen'Harel -or, more aptly, while they think <em>they</em> are tracking her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song Of The White Wolf

_I’ve pinched the ears of my Fen’Harel,_  
_I’ve nipped at the Dread Wolf’s tail._  
_But he will never find me,  
_ _a shadow on his trail._

_I’ve run circles around my Fen’Harel_  
_I’ve hampered and toyed with his lies._  
_But he can never find me,  
_ _For all who try to, die._

_My haren is also my Fen’Harel_  
_The one who would shatter the Veil._  
_He shall never find me,  
_ _who was wounded by his betrayal._

_My arrows fly fast towards my Fen’Harel_  
_White-feathered and faster than light._  
_I know he’ll try to find me,  
_ _I know he will try to fight._

_Telban’fen will play with Fen’Harel_  
_If only the Dread Wolf knew,_  
_He shouldn’t have tried to find me_  
_For the one who is dead, is you._


End file.
